Principito
by Naimena
Summary: Principito, porque ese parece el título adecuado para el hijo del Rey de los bandidos y la Reina de las hadas de los Dientes. Todo era perfecto para la inusual familia. Hasta que Jack St. Norte se ahoga y los Guardianes se retraen no deseando interactuar con niños tras su pérdida. Años después Manny elige a Jack Frost como Guardián, este sin recuerdos de su vida anterior.Traducción
1. Comienzos

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña del Origen de los Guardianes ni de esta historia, la historia pertenece a Magiccatprincess, solo hice la traducción.**

_**Autora: Esta idea no me dejaba en paz! Publique esto en el kinkmeme con la esperanza de que alguien la escribiera pero el plotbunny me está carcomiendo así que tuve que escribirla. Solo para que lo sepan, no he leído lo libros (aunque los estoy buscando) así que esto esta mayormente basado en la película con elementos de los libros.**_

_**También por favor que alguien me diga que no soy la única que encuentra al joven Norte irremediablemente atractivo.**_

_**-ODLG-**_

_-Y así, la reina de las hadas de los dientes aprendió a confiar en el humano mucho después de haber perdido su fe en él y los humanos, el hombre que lucharía y crearía cosas tan maravillosas para los niños era en verdad digno de ser un guardián. Era de esperarse, no obstante, que lo tomo por sorpresa a la reina fue enamorarse del bandido._

_A pesar de que algunos podrían no encontrarlo muy inesperado. El rey bandido era un muy apuesto jovencito, desde su cabello y barba marrón oscuro y grandes ojos azules con asombro hacia todo hasta su gran personalidad y amor por todas las cosas... Si, Nicolás St. Norte era un hombre muy encantador._

_Y él también la amaba, porque cuando miraba a la reina no veía al "fenómeno", ni a la mujer con plumas como a menudo había sido llamada, ni vio a la jovencita cuyos padres fueron asesinados ante sus mismos ojos._

_No, el vio a la fuerte guerrera que estaba dispuesta a proteger las memorias de los niños con su vida, Nick vio el amor y la devoción con los que ella cuidaba a su ejército de haditas._

_Su amor tocó a otros, sus colegas el Conejo de Pascua y el Sandman se alegraron por la feliz pareja y al pasar el tiempo el Hombre en la Luna unió a los dos amantes en matrimonio._

_Y entonces-_

"Así es como cuentas la historria Kathy?" Norte interrumpió a la cuentacuentos, su acentuada voz rusa llena con diversión y falsa incredulidad. "¿Por qué no entras en detalles sobre lo que sucedió en la boda, o en las batallas?" El jovencito sacó sus sables sonriendo juguetonamente. "Relata la manera en que he derrotado a tantas bestias atroces, el mejor bandido en la tierra". Él dijo, atacando con sus espadas a un enemigo imaginario.

Katherine sonrió observando a su viejo amigo con una expresión cariñosa sobre su joven rostro. "Deberías saber a estas alturas, Nick que ninguna historia acaba realmente. De hecho" La muchacha agarro una larga pluma blanca y sumergió la punta en su tinta negra especial, "un nuevo capítulo para ti y Toothiana inicia hoy." Entonces paso la paginas de su libro hasta llegar a una página en blanco y empezó a escribir. _'El aun joven cosaco contempló a su amiga sin comprender el significado de sus enigmáticas palabras."_

"Nicolás," Katherine dijo mirando a su amigo a los ojos. "El nuevo capítulo está iniciando."

Norte parpadeo, su mente repasando las muchas posibilidades para el significado de las palabras de la cuentera hasta que finalmente la comprensión le golpeó, y no lo golpeó gentilmente. "¡Está sucediendo!" el exclamó y sacó del bolsillo de su largo abrigo rojo brillante un globo de nieve, un prototipo de su nueva creación, que esperaba un día pudiera facilitar su trabajo.

"Polo Norte" El susurró sosteniendo el globo de nieve contra su boca antes de romperlo. "¡Adiós Katherine!" Gritó antes de cruzar el portal.

Katherine rió suavemente cuando el ruso desapareció por el portal, sacudiendo su cabeza en diversión volvió a su escrito. _'Pronto Nicolás aprendería que sus globos de nieve mágicos necesitaban mucho más trabajo antes de que funcionaran apropiadamente o quizás que fue demasiado vago al anunciar su destino. De cualquier manera no terminó inmediatamente en su destino deseado.'_

**-ODLG-**

El prototipo claramente aún no estaba listo. Oh el sí terminó en el polo, ¡En el medio de la nada rodeado por miles y miles de nieve! .Después de casi tres horas de correr ciegamente hacía direcciones al azar Norte finalmente llego a su taller donde siguió corriendo hasta llegar al cuarto correcto.

Las grandes y decoradas puertas de madera estaban cerradas y Bunny estaba reclinándose casualmente contra ellas, pero Norte podía verlo en los ojos del pooka.

"Llegas tarde."

"Globo de nieve"

Respuesta equivocada.

"¡Norte de todas los momentos en los que podrías probar esas condenadas cosas lo haces ahora!"

Normalmente Nick no habría recibido gentilmente ni el tono ni las palabras de Bunny, pero esta vez sabía que lo merecía.

Así que en vez de gritar para iniciar una de las raras peleas reales entre ellos, Norte pregunta suavemente "¿Cómo fue?"

Y eso es todo lo que se necesita para que la expresión enojada del pooka se desvaneciera completamente. "¿Por qué no vas a averiguarlo?" Bunnymund abre la gran puerta y deja que Padre Navidad entre a la habitación.

El rey bandido no pierde tiempo y corre hacia la cama de su esposa. Tooth parecía cansada y Sandy estaba flotando a su lado, listo para darle a la reina de las hadas de los dientes sueños apacibles y un bien merecido descanso. También había muchas haditas en la habitación, todas con grandes sonrisas felices sobre sus caritas, algunas con los ojos llorosos, pero Norte no les presta atención.

No, sus ojos están sobre el pequeño bulto en los brazos de su esposa, deseando desesperadamente darle un vistazo a lo que yace envuelto en la manta azul claro, pero Tooth le frunce el ceño y se mueve imposibilitándole a Norte siquiera echarle un vistazo al bebé.

"Llegas tarde."

"Lo siento amor." Norte susurra temiendo romper la atmosfera pacifica del cuarto. "No quería llegar tarde así que use globo de nieve. No funcionó muy bien"

Lentamente el ceño sobre el rostro de Tooth se transformó en una suave sonrisa. "Como si hubiera esperado otra cosa." Con eso dicho se movió, su delicada mano retirando la punta de la manta azul y revelando una cabecita con pequeños cabellos marrones y brillantes ojos azul cielo…

Nicolás se quedó sin habla, algo que raramente sucede, cuando Tooth muy cuidadosamente le entrego su nuevo bebito. Él bebé se ve aún más pequeño en sus grandes manos. Ojos azules, solo un tono más azul que los suyos parpadearon en su dirección y un pequeño brazo se extendió a tocar su barbilla. Pequeños deditos sobre su barba y todo lo que Norte puede hacer es sonreír estúpidamente.

"Mira lo que hicimos." Tooth rió cuando Norte se sentó a su lado. "¡Nicolás mira lo que hicimos!" Rió de nuevo cuando su esposo se acurruco a su lado. Era tan increíble, había estado sufriendo hace media hora y ahora era una madre… ¡una verdadera madre!

"Gracias." Besando sus mejillas Norte resistió a la urgencia de levantarla y abrazarla tan fuerte como era posible. Tooth era una fuerte guerrera, pero después de sus esfuerzos hoy necesitaba descansar. Eso, además de que se le hacía imposible poder soltar al bultico de alegría en sus brazos.

"Está bien, suficiente amor para ustedes." Bunny dijo al entrar al cuarto, una gran sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de sus esfuerzos en retenerla. "Tooth necesita descansar."

"Nooo…" Tooth lloriquea sacudiendo su cabeza, una mano sobre la cabeza de su bebito al darle una mirada suplicante a Sandy. "¿Un poco más Sandy?"

"Moy mal'ch'ik aun estarrá aquí cuando despiertes querida." Norte le dijo, ya usando apelativos cariñosos rusos con su hijo.

Antes de que Tooth pudiera hacer más protestas Sandy tiró una bola de arena de sueño sobre su rostro. Con un suave suspiro Tooth se quedó dormida.

"Dulces sueños, Angel moy." Norte susurró arropándola. Entonces caminó hacia la ventana.

Había salido la luna llena pero Norte no estaba presentándole su hijo a Manny, el haría eso mañana cuando se sintiera más como el extrovertido que siempre era.

Mirando al balbuceante bebé en sus brazos Norte encontró difícil mantenerse en contacto con la realidad. Él era ahora un padre… El quien creció -como un niño salvaje y sin padres-… era un padre. ¿Cómo podía ser un padre si apenas podía actuar como un adulto? Claro los niños lo amaban, pero él nunca era una constante en sus vidas y cómo- ¡Él bebé era tan pequeño! ¡Qué tal lo rompiera! O qué tal si Too-

"Nick!" Bunny separó a Norte de sus angustiantes pensamientos y según su tono probablemente había estado tratando de hacerlo ya por un rato. Dándose la vuelta Norte vio a Bunnymund y a Sandy mirándolo con expresiones preocupadas.

"Todo va a estar bien Norte." Le aseguró Bunny, Sandy asintiendo vigorosamente y dando su aprobación. "Tú y Toothy lo harán genial."

Norte volvió a mirar al bebé, casi parecía como si estuviera sonriendo, apenas una hora de nacido y ya parecía estar sonriendo. Una sonrisa desdentada… Oh como se alegraría la madre cuando los dientes de su niño crecieran.

"¿Vas a ser un travieso, no?" El ruso no estaba seguro de que el bebé fuera consciente de ello, pero esos ojos azul cielo ya prometían diabluras. Como el hijo del rey de los bandidos debería… "Jackson St. Norte."

**-ODLG-**

_**Autora: Si, voy por la pareja NortexTooth y aquí Jack es su hijo, le di ojos azules para que se pareciera a su papá también de humano. Su cabello se volverá blanco cuando se convierta en Jack Frost. No tengo idea de cuál va a ser la longitud, pero sé que tratare de actualizar a menudo.**_

_***Moy mal'ch'ik: significa Mi muchacho como un cariñoso apelativo ruso**_

_***Angel Moy: significa Mi ángel como apelativo cariñoso en ruso**_

**Traductora: Hay algunos errores ortográficos con las 'r', son apropósito, por el acento ruso (ni idea si realmente es así pero lo intenté, parece simplemente extraño usar "rr" en ciertas palabras). Los nombres y apodos permanecerán igual que en la versión original y también voy a traducir las notas de autor en todos los capítulos. Estaría inmensamente agradecida si alguien está dispuesto a ser beta para esta historia, es mi primera traducción de este tipo y podría decirse que estoy caminando a ciegas. **

**Bueno, ¡espero que les guste!**


	2. Llegar a ti, mi Sweet Tooth

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña del Origen de los Guardianes ni de esta historia, la historia pertenece a Magiccatprincess, solo hice la traducción.**

**Capítulo 2: Llegar a ti, mi Sweet Tooth**

Naturalmente, Tooth no volvió a la tarea de recolectar dientes inmediatamente, claro que no; se aseguró de poner sus haditas a buen uso mientras se quedaba en el polo Norte. El pequeño Jack nació a mediados de Enero, la época del año en la cual su padre estaba menos ocupado.

Algo que Norte aprovechó plenamente. Cada momento que el ex-bandido podía escatimar lo pasaba con su pequeño bebito. Jack apenas de dos meses de edad disfrutaba cada segundo de ello. Norte se avocó en la tarea de mostrarle a Jack algo nuevo y maravilloso al menos una vez al día.

El hombre se la pasaba tonteando solo para obtener esas risitas emocionadas del niño. Haciendo caras tontas, arrojando a Jack en el aire para cogerlo antes de que cayera al piso -bueno las pocas veces que Norte había hecho eso Tooth había volado a coger el bebé antes de que Norte pudiera atraparlo. Le entregó a Jack a un yeti cercano y procedió a regañar a su esposo por poner a su bebé en peligro.-

Eso no detuvo a Nicolás, oh no, todo lo que el niño podría desear le fue dado. También era la época del año en el cual Norte empezaba a diseñar juguetes nuevos. Navidad acababa de terminar, pero ahora era el momento para asegurarse de que ningún niño recibiera los mismos regalos que el año anterior. Todas estas cosas combinadas hicieron que se esposo tuviera el sueño pesado.

Es decir, que cuando el bebé lloraba durante la noche Tooth fue siempre la que le oía, bueno ella y una docena de yetis que también adoraban a Jack, pero eso no importaba mucho ya que a solo unos pocos yetis selectos se les permitía ayudar con el bebé. Otra regla establecida por la reina hada.

Podría parecer un poco sobreprotector, pero quedar embarazada había sido un milagro… O un regalo. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que algo le sucediera a su bebito.

No hay peor furia que la de una nueva madre hacia quien siquiera se atreviese a pensar en hacerle daño a algo tan precioso como su principito.

Pensar en alguien hiriendo a Jack era suficiente para hacerle a Tooth querer ir por sus espadas y hacerla repentinamente salir de la cama e ir a entrenar. Cerrando sus ojos, escuchó la respiración de Norte y dejo al sonido calmarla.

De todos modos, no era como si Toothiana podía estar, digamos… menos de diez minutos sin su pequeño principito, así que esos pocos momentos a solas con él cada noche eran una bendición a su manera. Además Tooth siendo algo tan parecido a un colibrí solo necesitaba una siesta de quince minutos de vez en cuando y no le molestaba para nada levantarse por los sonidos del llanto de un bebé.

La mayoría de las noches solo se quedaba en la cama para estar cerca a su esposo, observándolo dormir, por fin completamente en paz. A veces Sandy le daba a Norte arena de sueño extra para que ella pudiera ver los sueños desenvolverse sobre la cabeza de su amado. Esos tan maravillosos que podían hacerle mirar a la arena dorada por horas. Eso y observar a Jack haciendo prácticamente lo que sea, estaban entre las pocas cosas que en realidad podían hacerla acostarse o sentarse quieta por horas.

Así que cuando oyó el distante sonido de los gemidos de su hijo Toothiana estaba en el aire volando por el pasillo instantáneamente. Tooth llego al cuarto del bebé en cuatro segundos y medio exactamente.

El cuarto del bebé… Quizás Nicolás y Aster habían exagerado un poco con él. Si fuera una pintura profesional se llamaría 'los colores del cielo'. El techo, muy alto de modo que Sandy y Tooth tuvieran el espacio para volar y flotar, era de un tono azul muy oscuro, lucecitas un poco más abajo resplandecían tan brillantes como estrellas reales.

Entonces lentamente cambiaba a tonos de azul más claro hasta que era tan brillante como el cielo en un día soleado, con nubes que si se miraban lo bastante cerca cambiaban sus formas ocasionalmente. La mitad inferior de las paredes continuaba cambiando colores y terminaba en naranja con un sol poniente cerca al piso, el sol poniente era también una muy bien disfrazada calefacción que calentaba el frio aire del polo Norte.

El cuarto, tan lleno de todo tipo de juguetes, desde animales de peluche, una voladora versión miniatura del barco de sueños de Sandy hasta un ejército de soldados de madera, estaba aún desordenado de cuando Norte había jugado con Jack… Que era Norte jugando con los juguetes y mostrándoselos a Jack que reía y balbuceaba a todo.

Jack no dejo de gemir al ver a su madre, de hecho, el bebé dejo salir una especie de gruñido y empezó a llorar.

Sonriendo suavemente Tooth levantó a Jack gentilmente de su cuna. "Calla ahora mi principito. Mamá está aquí." Le susurró y echó a un vuelo. Ya era evidente que a diferencia de su 'tío Bunny', Jack amaba estar en el aire. El solo volar con su mamá era usualmente suficiente para calmarlo.

Sin embargo, no esta vez.

Toothiana conocía los gruñidos insatisfechos de su bebito. El primer diente de leche de Jack ya estaba saliendo. Algo que Aster había tenido que asegurarle repetitivamente que era normal. No todos los bebes siguen el mismo patrón normal en que les empiecen a salir dientes a los seis meses.

Aparentemente el pequeño Jackie había sentido el afán de su madre por ver cómo serían sus dientes y le empezaron a salir los dientes tempranamente.

Oh cómo adoraba Toothiana ese dientecito blanco que se revelaba lentamente de las encías de Jack.

¡Era tan brillante y blanco!

El diente más adorable que nunca había visto y la reina Toothiana había visto muchos dientes.

Tan adorable que era casi dulce…

"Sé que duele mi Sweet Tooth." Tooth susurró probando el nuevo apodo. "Pero pronto tendrás la boca llena de adorables y blancos dientecitos. ¿No es genial?"

Obviamente Jack no estaba de acuerdo y siguió llorando.

Volando un poco más alto Tooth hizo lo que su madre había hecho cuando ella estaba triste. Empezó a cantar.

La misma canción, en el lenguaje olvidado de las Hermanas de Vuelo. Las palabras de ella aun conservando todo su significado.

_"Parece como si el mundo entero te está dando la espalda. _

_Eso debe ser lo que estas sintiendo._

_Pero mientras suspiras, Detén tu llanto, Porque estoy aquí._

_Estoy aquí a tu lado. Solo extiende tu mano. Y la calentare para ti."_

Su voz era relajante para Jack, ojos azul claro ya cerrándose. Sonriendo suavemente Tooth gentilmente le dio un pequeño apretón a su manita.

"_Estoy aquí a tu lado Solo extiende tu mano Y la calentare para ti."_

Para el final de la canción Jack estaba dormido, su cabecita descansando contra el plumado pecho de Tooth. "Dulces Sueños mi pequeño Sweet Tooth" Tooth susurró besando la frente de Jack. "Siempre estaré aquí para ti"

_**Autora: Toothy es una mamá muy protectora ; ) Esa última línea me entristeció mucho por razones que entenderán más tarde. Llegaremos a las cosas tristes pronto, Jack va a tener una infancia, pero no voy a enfocarme mucho en ella. Solo uno o dos capítulos más de Jack creciendo y entonces llegaremos a las cosas serias.**_

_**Aquellos que conocen mi estilo de escritura saben que me encanta hacer a Tooth cantarle o tararearle a Jack. La canción que canta es de un anime que solía ver. Si quieren escuchar la versión original solo vayan a YouTube y busquen 'Digimon' y 'reach for you'.**_

**Traductora: Estoy feliz de decir que ahora tengo una beta, la maravillosa Nefertari Queen, quien ayudo con la calidad de este capítulo. La canción fue traducida de su versión en inglés.**


	3. Como pasan los años

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña del Origen de los Guardianes ni de esta historia, la historia pertenece a Magiccatprincess, solo hice la traducción.**

**Capítulo 3: Como pasan los años**

**-ODLG-**

Jack tiene dos años cuando Bunny lo cuida a solas por un día entero. Es la primera vez, no porque Bunnymund no quería cuidarlo, Bunny y Sandy habían pedido cuidar al chiquillo desde el día que nació, era la primera vez porque Tooth fue difícil de convencer de que nada le sucedería a su Sweet Tooth en la Madriguera.

La familia de tres llegó a la Madriguera a través de un portal esfera de nieve ahora con funcionamiento casi perfecto. "Conejo ¡salta salta salta!" Jack gritó saltando de los brazos de su madre al suave pasto y corriendo al lado de Bunnymund.

"Heey," Bunny rio fácilmente alzando al niñito. "¿Cómo está mi travieso favorito?" Era malo que los guardianes tuvieran favoritos, pero este era familia. Y nadie podía resistirse al pequeño Jack.

"Jack bien." El niño asintió firmemente.

"Si, lo está." Tooth descendió permaneciendo en el aire, su rostro se endureció al mirar a Bunny. "¿Lo cuidarás?"

Bunny asintió, reflejando la mirada de Tooth en su propio rostro. "Con mi vida mujer." Entonces le sonrió a Jack y lo movió para ponerle sobre sus hombros. "¿Quieres pintar algunos huevos?"

"¡Ve, ve, ve!"

Jack chilló en deleite cuando Bunny se puso en cuatro patas y empezó a correr hacia las colinas.

Sosteniendo las manos contra su pecho Tooth los observo con sus ojos amatistas llenos de preocupación.

Norte rió, envolviendo un brazo alrededor del hombro de su esposa y jalándola cerca. "No os preocupéis Angel Moy. Deja al niño divertirse, Bunny es bueno con Jack ¿no? Todo estará bien."

"Lo sé, p- pero ¡chocolate!" Tooth exclamo, voz volviéndose aguda. "¡Bunny le dará dulces de Pascua y Jack tendrá caries!"

"Los dientes de Jack aún son nuevos" Norte dijo con un gesto despectivo de su gran mano. "Déjalos divertirse. Mientras nosotros también nos divertimos." El ruso dijo acercándola aún más y meneándole sus grandes cejas.

"¡Nicolás! No ha sido tanto desde que nosotros-"

"Oh si lo ha sido." Norte dijo en una voz silenciosa, sus manos dirigiéndose a las regiones inferiores de su esposa. Tooth no hizo nada para detenerlo. Había sido un rato desde que ella y Norte habían estado completamente solos y quizás él estaba en lo cierto y deberían aprovechar la situación. Un suave suspiro se le escapo mientras envolvía sus brazos amorosamente alrededor del cuello de Norte y se inclinó hacia él para-

"¡Oigan!"

Jadeando la pareja dio la vuelta para ver a Bunny parándose sobre una colina con Jack sentándose sobre su hombro. "¡No en mi Madriguera! ¡Vayan a hacer sus cosas en otra parte!"

Desde su punto en el hombro de Bunny, Jack aplaudió felizmente. "¡Mami y papi se divierten!

"Claro que si Jackie." Aster rió, despidiéndose junto con Jack, mientras Norte y Tooth desaparecieron a través del portal… Más bien un sonriente Norte jalando a Tooth hacia el portal mágico con él.

"¡Sin dulces, y no jueguen tan brusco y necesita su siesta en dos horas Bunny! Oh y no olvides-"La ultima instrucción de Tooth se perdió cuando el portal se cerró, pero no era como si Bunny en realidad planeaba seguir sus órdenes. Era su día con el chiquillo y planeaba disfrutarlo. A pesar de que si planeaba hacerle caso respecto a la siesta de Jack.

Era bien conocido que el niño podía ser un mocoso cuando no dormía lo suficiente.

Ajustando la posición en el niñito Bunnymund preguntó "¿Estás listo para ayudarme a preparar para la Pascua?"

"¡Bunny esconde huevos!"

Con una pequeña risa Bunny se puso en cuatro listo para arrancar cuando Jack habló de nuevo.

"¡Bunny esconde huevos en Polo!"

"¿Qué?" Sus pensamientos deteniéndose cuando Aster colocó a Jack en el suelo. "¿Dónde podría esconder mis huevos en el polo? Allá no hay árboles ni pasto." Bunny sonrió cuando Jack puso una expresión pensativa que era terriblemente adorable en tan joven rostro. "Puedes buscar huevos cuando tu papi te lleve a la aldea ¿Está bien?" Amendó. De vez en cuando Norte llevaba a Jack a aldeas aleatorias con el trineo para que Jack pudiera jugar con otros niños. Para el Domingo de Pascua ya había un viaje planeado a un agradable pueblecillo llamado Burgess.

"Bunny esconde huevos en nieve." Jack decidió sonriendo ampliamente al imaginar sus huevos favoritos pintados en colores brillantes ocultos bajo una bonita capa de blanca nieve.

A pesar de que el sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa cariñosa sobre su rostro, interiormente Bunny hizo una nota mental de algún día ocultar algunos huevos de pascua en una zona nevada.

Seria muchos, muchos años después que los huevos de Pascua estarían cubiertos en más que unas pocas capas de nieve.

**-ODLG-**

Jack tiene siete años cuando el mundo lo considera listo para conocer al mayor enemigo de su familia. Sucede en una noche que nadie en su familia olvidó fácilmente…

Una rara noche en la cual Tooth realmente duerme.

Inconscientemente el hada se acercó más al gran cuerpo de su esposo para obtener mayor calidez. Norte aún era tan musculoso como el día en que se conocieron. Jack no le daría a su viejo una oportunidad de ganar peso, no cuando el niño tenía el nivel de energía de su mamá y el gusto por la aventura de su papá.

El sueño de Tooth de dientes tan blancos como nieve fresca caída del cielo llego a un alto repentino cuando despertó abruptamente. Algo estaba mal… No sabía qué, pero algo estaba muy, muy mal.

Por un pequeño momento ella vacila en despertar a Norte, pero decidió no hacerlo, y fue al cuarto de Jack. El hada se congeló en la entrada.

Jack estaba en su cama, aun dormido pero su rostro oprimido en miedo. Toothiana no tuvo que preguntarse qué le había causado al niño tanto miedo, incluso dormido. Asomándose sobre él estaba nada menos que Pitch Black. El coco estaba acariciando la mejilla de Jack gentilmente con un largo dedo huesudo. Pitch sonrió maliciosamente, mirando con sus brillantes ojos amarillos a los ampliados ojos amatistas de Tooth.

"Ah Toothiana… Me preguntaba que podía haberte hecho dejar de hacer trabajo de campo." La sonrisa de Pitch creció cuando Jack gimió, el dulce miedo que el niño estaba produciendo era tan puro… casi embriagador. Mucho más poderoso que aquel producido por otros niños del que se alimentaba normalmente. "Veo que tú y el bandido han estado ocupados." El rio tenebrosamente mirando a Jack. "Tan precioso…" el arrulló. "Solo un principito."

"Aléjate de él Pitch!"

"¿No sería el príncipe un buen príncipe oscuro?"

"¡PITCH!"

'No, no, no ¡NO!' No podía soportar esto. Gruñendo Tooth tomó vuelo, empujando a Pitch al suelo, inmovilizándolo y tirando golpe tras golpe.

"¡Mamá!"

Jadeando Tooth se detuvo, su puño a centímetros de la cara de Pitch y se volvió hacia la cama. Jack estaba sentándose en la cama ahogándose en sollozos y mirándola con grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

"Jack, cariño está bien," Tooth trato de asegurar apresuradamente. "Todo está bien, Mamá está aquí. Esta bi-"Tooth jadeo cuando Pitch desapareció debajo de ella, mezclándose con las sombras.

Levantándose Tooth trato de llegar a Jack, pero se congelo cuando Pitch apareció cerca a la ventana en el otro lado de la cama de Jack, una gran bola de magia negra en sus manos. La bola de pura oscuridad que convertiría a su víctima en una sombra.

Pitch levanto el brazo para tirarle la oscuridad al asustado niño, pero antes de que pudiera soltarla un látigo dorado se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca y el rey Pesadilla fue bruscamente arrojado al otro lado del cuarto.

"Sandy." Tooth respiró en alivio cuando el hombrecito entró volando por la ventana. A su lado en el suelo un hoyo se abrió y Bunnymund saltó con sus boomerangs ya en sus manos.

Tras ella Norte se precipitó por la puerta, aun en pijama satinada rojo brillante pero sables en mano listos para atacar. Él salto sobre ella para unirse a Bunny y Sandy en la lucha.

Respirando profundo Tooth voló hacia la cama y tomó a Jack en sus brazos. Jack enterró su cabeza contra su plumado pecho llorando histéricamente. "Shh… Sweet Tooth está bien. Todo va a estar bien." El hecho de que ella misma aún estaba temblando no ayudo a calmar al niño. En su cabeza estaba agradeciendo continuamente el invento más reciente de su esposo.

Las Luces del Norte, para poder contactarse cuando estuvieran en problemas.

Necesitando distraer a Jack de la pelea tomando lugar, Tooth hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando Jack estaba triste, asustado o simplemente no podía dormir. Cantó 'Llegar a ti'.

"Estoy aquí a tu lado

Estoy aquí mi Sweet Tooth

Solo extiende tu mano

Y la calentare para ti."

**-ODLG-**

Semanas después del ataque Jack aún se negaba a dormir. Justo antes de la hora de dormir el niño se convertiría en un gran monstruo de '¡NO!' No importa cuántas veces Tooth cantaba 'Llegar a ti' ni cuantos paseos daba con Norte en el trineo el niño pateaba, gritaba, protestaba y en general se negaba a dormir.

Casi cada noche Sandy tenía que ir porque simplemente no había ninguna otra manera para hacer a Jack dormir… Solo que aparentemente era posible desarrollar inmunidad contra la arena de sueño… O quizás era solo Jack siendo terco. Probablemente una mezcla de ambos.

Una noche todos decidieron probar una solución diferente.

Jack rió cuando Norte lo alzó sobre su cabeza y corrió hacia su cuarto. Aún estaban riendo cuando se desplomaron en la cama de Jack.

Volando sobre la cama Tooth carraspeó. "Jack cariño es hora de-"

"¡NO!"

"Pero mal'chi'k, debes estar cansado después de todo lo que hicimos hoy." Lo calmo, Norte trató de convencer a su hijo para dormir. "Duerme ahorra y podemos jugar más mañana ¿da?"

"¡No quiero ir a dormir!"

Flotando cerca a la puerta, el rostro de Sandy se iluminó, y el traedor de sueños voló por el cuarto deteniéndose al lado de Tooth sobre la cama de Jack. Creando un puñado de arena de sueño la hizo flotar hacia Jack donde formó la imagen de un jovencito unos años mayor que Jack, en un traje extraño con un sombrero triangular en su cabeza y una pequeña hada volando a su lado.

"Ah, historia de Peter Pan." Norte dijo con una estrepitosa risa. "Ez buena historia Sandy."

Jack estaba en silencio viendo la imagen en arena de peleas piratas, un cocodrilo, juegos con sirenas e indios y volar por el cielo sin la ayuda de alas como su mamá ni la ayuda de renos como su papi. El niño siete añero levantó su cabeza y miró a su papá con curiosidad. "Papi, ¿quién es Peter Pan?"

Tooth se sentó al lado de Jack mientras Norte empezó a contar la historia de Peter Pan con Sandy creando imágenes de arena para mejorar la experiencia.

Jack estaba medio dormido cuando su papá terminó la historia del 'niño que nunca quiso crecer'.

Sonriéndole al cansado niño en su regazo Norte gentilmente lo movió de su regazo al de Tooth. Se miraron a los ojos mientras ella empezó a cantar.

Jack estaría bien.

**-ODLG-**

A la edad de diez Jack y Norte deciden darle a Tooth un patatús. Bueno, eso no es completamente cierto teniendo en cuenta que Jack casi le daba un patatús a su mamá casi a diario.

Ver a Norte y a Jack en el trineo no era nada nuevo, Jack adoraba la vista del mundo desde el trineo, las piruetas y todo sobre el trineo. Él disfrutaba el largo vuelo cuando Norte lo llevaba al pueblo para jugar con otros niños, Jack simplemente disfrutaba los lugares altos. Eso no era nada nuevo.

Ver a Norte y a Jack en el trineo mientras Jack estaba conduciendo el trineo era una pesadilla que solo se le podría ocurrir a Aster.

La reina tuvo que volar tras el condenado trineo por diez minutos, sus gritos enojados "¡Jackson St. Norte aterrizas este trineo ahora mismo o sino!" aterrizando en oídos sordos, ni su esposo ni su hijo oyéndola sobre el sonido del viento.

Para el mucho horror y alivio de Tooth el trineo (chocó) aterrizó en un montículo de nieve.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" Jack aclamó levantándose. "Papá ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?"

"Por supuesto mal'chi'k." Rió Norte. "¡Tienes talento natural! Zerá tan bueno como papá algún día."

Jack asintió ansiosamente, tirando un puño en el aire. "Cuando sea grande voy a vencer osos y monstruos tal como tú lo hicis- uh oh…" Jack tragó saliva mirando tras su padre.

Eso confundió al ruso, dándose la vuelta enfrentó el enfurecido rostro de su esposa. "Uh oh…"

"¡Nicolás! ¡Que estabas pensando al darle las riendas!" Tooth rugió. "Podrían haber salido gravemente heridos, ¡volando con tantas acrobacias! El hada entonces voló hacia Jack. "Y tu señor ¡estas castigado por el resto del mes, no más bien dos meses!"

"¡Mamá!" Jack gimió haciendo mala cara. "¡Eso no es justo!"

"¡Tampoco es justo darme un patatús! Ahora vuelve adentro y ayuda a los yetis de la cocina a preparar la cena. ¡Y por el amor de Dios ponte zapatos cuando estás jugando afuera!"

Niños normales quizás habrían tratado de discutir a este punto, pero la mamá de Jack es una reina guerrera con espadas y un ejército a su disposición y Tooth no era agradable cuando estaba en modo de mamá oso. Así que el diez añero simplemente gruñó y entro al taller.

Eso no detuvo la sonrisa de Jack al sonido del regaño que le estaban dando a su papá. A nadie le gustaría meterse con su mamá.

_**Autora: En una entrevista previa sobre la película William Joyce dice que basó la idea de Jack Frost en Peter Pan por Barrie White, quien basó a Peter Pan en su amigo que cayó tras un rompimiento de hielo y se ahogó dos días antes de su cumpleaños decimo cuarto. Peter es el niño que nunca quiso crecer y Jack es el niño que nunca tuvo la oportunidad.**_

_**Hadita fue hecha para ser la Campanita de Jack.**_

_**Por eso Jack Frost siempre tiene catorce en mis historias. William Joyce también dice que Jack está atrapado en sus catorce para siempre en el comentario de audio en la película así que si… Parecía una idea divertida hacer que el cuento preferido de Jack fuera Peter Pan.**_


	4. La muerte del Gran Padre Invierno

Disclaimer: No soy dueña del Origen de los Guardianes ni de esta historia, la historia pertenece a Magiccatprincess, solo hice la traducción.

Cap4: La muerte del Gran Padre Invierno.

-ODLG-

"¡Al ataque!"

Inmediatamente después del grito de Jack un pequeño ejército de veinte elfos corrió hacia el salón del mundo y atacó a Bunnymund sacando al guerrero pooka de su silla. En realidad, era difícil de creer que todo comenzó con tres elfos que Jack había encontrado en un pueblo de Noruega. Más elfos seguían apareciendo, y todos actuaban como nobles secuaces del niño ahora alcanzando los catorce años de edad.

"¡Jack!"

"¡No es mi culpa que no tienes reflejos canguro!"

Condenados Norte y Tooth por celebrar el último año nuevo en Australia, porque una vez que Jack había conocido al que se convirtió en su mamífero favorito… Aparentemente el adolescente había visto algunos parecidos entre los animales nativos y el guerrero pooka… Parecidos que nunca iban a dejar de atormentar a Bunny.

Frunciendo el ceño juguetonamente al bromista de ojos azules Bunny hizo un gran espectáculo en levantarse, arrojando un elfo que aun colgaba de su hombro en una dirección al azar. "Oh tú lo pediste Jackie." Dijo en voz baja y pegó un salto, fácilmente derribando a Jack quien aún no había aprendido que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganarle al alto guerrero conejo, sin importar cuánto estaba mejorando en lucha con espadas.

"Chicos" La distraída voz de Tooth detuvo su amigable riña. "Pueden jugar _después_ de la reunión". Entonces siguió dándole instrucciones a sus haditas.

"Si mamá." Dijo Jack poniendo los ojos en blanco, al mismo tiempo Bunny dijo "Si Tooth" la acción seguida por un golpe de auto reproche en su frente por dejar que su amiga le mangoneara de esa manera.

"Voy a molestar- eh jugar con los yetis." Jack declaró, levantándose y abandonando el cuarto del globo, permitiéndole a su familia tener su reunión de emergencia.

Tan pronto como Jack dejó el cuarto brillantes rayos lunares tocaron el piso, proviniendo desde la luna que aún se veía un poco transparente en la temprana tarde invernal.

"_Mis Guardianes,_" El hombre de la luna no tenía una voz real, la voz de Manny no era ruidosa como uno esperaría de una voz que resuena por todo el cuarto. En vez de ello una voz gentil resonó en las cabezas de los guardianes. "_traigo lamentables noticias, el Gran Padre Invierno falleció anoche._"

Las noticias fueron recibidas con un jadeo silencioso de Tooth, un gruñido de Norte (el vejestorio siempre miraba a su esposa en maneras que no debía) los ojos de Sandy se estrecharon en preocupación al igual que los de Bunnymund. "Pero las estaciones, ¿cómo afectara esto al balance?" El invierno aunque no su estación preferida, aun era necesario.

Necesario para limpiar el desorden del otoño, para preservar los suelos, para impedir que los polos se derritan. Bunny sabía que el también necesitaba el invierno porque ¿Cómo podría la gente anticipar la primavera si no hay invierno?

"_Tienes razón Aster. Sin el Gran Padre Invierno el balance está inclinado."_Manny sonaba agotado, mentalmente exhausto, lo que sea que había hecho antes debía haberle cansado terriblemente. "_Esa es la razón por la cual creare un nuevo espíritu de invierno esta noche… esto limitara mis medios de comunicarme. Puede que no me sea posible hablarles por siglos tras esto._"

Obviamente en desacuerdo con esto Sandy formo un círculo con una línea diagonal cruzándolo, mientras sacudía su cabeza. Entonces formo tres cuadrados en línea. Cada uno con una letra a su lado. 'A. B. y C.'

"Sandy tiene razón viejo amigo." Norte asintió en acuerdo. "Debe haber otra manerra. Quizás Madre Naturaleza podrría ayud-"

"_Serafina ha dejado en claro que no será de ayuda alguna. La mujer aún está en duelo por lo que le sucedió a su padre. Ella comprende sus razones para atacarlo como lo haría cualquier otra madre. Pero se niega a tomar a otro espíritu bajo su cuidado. Les aseguro que su opinión sin duda cambiara una vez que el espíritu entre en existencia"_

Tooth levantó la vista hacia el cielo, mirando la luna mientras organizaba sus pensamientos. El hombre de la luna ya estaba tan solo allá arriba, forzado a custodiar la humanidad pero nunca ser parte de ella. Y ahora, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su habilidad de comunicarse con las pocas personas que podían escucharlo para salvar a todo en el planeta. "Chicos, Manny obviamente ha reflexionado mucho sobre esto. Creo que deberíamos respetar su decisión." Realmente deberían evitar hacerle las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran a Manny.

Nunca alguien que se da por vencido Norte se levantó de su asiento. "Dejadme hablar con Serafina antes de que hagas algo Manny. La convenceré parra que ayude. ¡Esto no tiene que ser un adiós!"

"Nicolás… Cariño si no hay otra manera-"

"Está bien amor, es solo una visita al hogar de Madre Naturaleza, está cerca de Burgess ¿da? Jack ha estado deseando visitar la aldea de nuevo por un largo tiempo. Estará bien."

Apretando sus labios Toothiana voló hacia su esposo, sonriendo reluctantemente cuando envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. ¿Cuántas veces Norte no había dicho esas mismas palabras? "Debería darte uno de mis centavos por cada veces que dices eso y las cosas no salieron bien." Le dijo suavemente, su tono juguetón pero también de reprimenda y puso sus pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros, sus dedos jugando con el oscuro pelaje de su abrigo.

A él le encantaba que ella usara ese tono con él. "Pero ya me has hecho tan rico." Norte sonrió, hablando en voz baja. La pareja se inclinó el uno al otro, sus labios casi tocándose cuando-

"¡Asco! Consíganse un cuarto"

Dándose la vuelta Norte sonrió cuando vio a Jack apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, el brillo en los ojos azules del chico prometiéndole a Norte que recibiría un montón de quejas de sus empleados. "Ah mal'ch'ik, ¡justo a tiempo! Ponte tus zapatos. ¡Tú y yo nos vamos a Burgess como me has estado pidiendo!"

A esto Jack frunció el ceño. "No te he pedido que me llev-"Norte ya estaba dirigiéndolo por la puerta.

"Lo compensarre en tu cumpleaños." Norte prometió, el proyecto especial en el que había estado trabajando para su hijo estaría terminado para su cumpleaños en dos días.

-ODLG-

Jack no pudo mantener su puchero por mucho tiempo. Pronto vinieron las piruetas que tenían al niño gritando y riendo como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

En lo que se sintió como demasiado pronto estaban volando con calma por el aire a un ritmo mucho más lento que antes.

"Ya sabes," dijo Jack, jugando con un hilo de sus pantalones marrones. Casi a los catorce años, y Tooth aun lo llamaba y lo vestía como su principito. Jack estaba en uno de sus trajes más simple, pantalones marrón oscuro y camisa blanca. "mamá está en lo cierto en desconfiar de Madre Naturaleza. Sandy dice que ella y tu tuvieron algo una vez" Jack entonces se estremeció porque la idea de su papá con alguien que no fuera su madre era simplemente perturbadora.

"Yo y Serafina sucedimos hace mucho, Jack. Eztá en el pasado." Norte respondió mirando hacia al frente en vez de a Jack.

"¿Es esa la razón por la cual ella saboteó la boda de mamá y tú?"

Cuando la pregunta de Jack se registró Norte se volvió hacia él, sorpresa clara en su aun jovial rostro. "Tú y Sandy hablan demasiado." Él dijo mientras hurgaba su bolsillo buscando un globo de nieve, cuando encontró uno lo tiró tan lejos como pudo mientras gritaba "¡Burgess Pennsylvania!"

Si, había tomado casi catorce años perfeccionar los globos de nieve, pero había valido la pena.

Norte aterrizó el trineo en medio del bosque, donde estaba seguro de que no sería hallado. Los dos entonces caminaron hacia la aldea. "Volveré en una hora, solo una charla corta con Madre Naturaleza debería funcionar ¿da?"

"Si tú lo dices." Jack se encogió de hombros.

Riendo Norte palmeó el hombro de Jack. "Tu ve, diviértete con los niños, ¿da?"

"No tendrás que decírmelo dos veces." Jack sonrió, rebotando en sus talones inmediatamente deteniéndose cuando notó lo que estaba haciendo. Él estaba tratando de dejar de rebotar cuando se emocionaba. A los catorce ya era demasiado grande para el hábito. "Adiós papá, ¡te veré luego!" Gritó, despidiéndose con la mano mientras corría a la aldea.

El momento en que Jack entró a la aldea, puertas se abrieron y niños salieron de sus casas vitoreando.

Las cosas siempre se ponían divertidas cuando Jack St. Norte visitaba.

-ODLG-

El hogar de la Madre Naturaleza era algo difícil de entender. Tenía muchas entradas pero aun así era difícil entrar o siquiera encontrarlo. La única razón por la cual Norte conocía la entrada secreta en el bosque cerca de Burgess era porque la había seducido hace años.

Había sido un plan tonto y le costó demasiado. A Norte no le gustaba recordar esa época.

Pronto, el cosaco estaba en frente del gran árbol, en el centro del oscuro bosque. "¡Serafina!" El gritó al árbol que parecía muerto, pero ese era el truco. A veces el árbol era hermoso con brillantes hojas verdes durante el invierno o estaba muerto en el verano. El árbol cambiaba de apariencia a menudo para confundir otros espíritus. "¡Solo quiero hablar contigo!"

Nada sucedió así que Norte decidió que trataría de golpear el árbol, cuando su puño hizo contacto con el tronco el ruso cayo a través del árbol… o en el árbol… De cualquier manera la experiencia era desconcertante y terminó sobre su retaguardia en un cuarto en el cual la mayoría de materiales parecían estar hechos de tierra o de madera.

Y allí, sentada en un gran trono hecho de madera oscura y decorado con flores rojas y amarillas brillantes estaba Serafina Pitchiner. El cabello negro de la mujer mezclándose con las sombras, pero su rostro pálido y brillante vestido verde se destacaban como un pulgar adolorido.

"Nicolás, ¿a qué le debo este… placer?"

-ODLG-

Después de que le mostraran todos los nuevos juguetes y todo lo que había cambiado en la aldea desde su última visita, Jack le preguntó al grupo de niños que querían hacer. La respuesta fue unánime.

Había un nuevo herrero en la aldea y a diferencia de herraduras o hachas la especialidad de este herrero era algo diferente.

Patines de hielo.

Riendo Jack dejo que el grupo de niños con edades de los cuatro a los doce lo llevara a un lago que de acuerdo a todos era perfecto para patinar.

Resultó que tenían razón.

El lago estaba en un hermoso claro rodeado por grandes árboles y había una saludable capa de nieve en todas partes. ¡Justo como le gustaba! Sonriendo se volvió hacia los niños.

"¿Quién está listo para divertirse un poco?"

**-ODLG-**

"Estoy muy consciente del fallecimiento del Gran Padre Invierno." Dijo Madre Naturaleza cuando Norte terminó de explicar la razón de tras su visita.

"Entonces debez entender la gravedad de la situación." Norte insistió. "Sin alguien parra controlar el invierno el balan-"

"El balance del mundo se desmoronará." Serafina terminó en su lugar en un tono aburrido. "Lo sé. Simplemente no puedo ver ¿por qué debería interferir cuando tu querido Hombre en la Luna parece tenerlo todo bajo control?"

Era frustrante cuan parecida a su padre Serafina era a veces.

"¡Serafina! ¡El mundo no ezta seguro sin alguien parra controlar el invierno! ¡La gente saldrá herrida!"

-**ODLG**-

¡Había sido genial! Patinaron en el hielo por cuarenta minutos hasta que Jack decidió que sería una buena idea dirigirse a la aldea, estaba oscureciendo y él no quería que los niños se metieran en problemas.

Por otro lado sus mamas no tenían una espada y ejército escondido así que probablemente no sería gran cosa si llegaban a casa tarde.

La mayoría de los niños ya estaban volviendo. Jack apenas se estaba quitando el par de patines prestado que había usado y estaba a punto de ponerse los zapatos cuando lo oyó.

Hielo agrietándose.

Dándose la vuelta Jack miró al lago. Allí en el centro estaba una niñita de seis años con largo cabello marrón y ojos que ya estaban llenándose de lágrimas, sus pies arraigados a la superficie en agrietamiento del lago. "¿J-Jack?" Emma gimió cuando el hielo se quebró a su alrededor.

Sin pensar Jack soltó sus zapatos y se apresuró al lago, el hielo cerca a la orilla estaba aún congelado así que podía caminar sobre él, pero solo unos pocos pasos. Ni cerca de la distancia que necesitaba para salvar a la niñita.

"Tranquila, tranquila no mires abajo, solo a mí." Jack ordenó, forzando seriedad en su voz necesitando que Emma permaneciera en calma.

Apretujando con fuerza sus ojos una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. "Jack," Emma susurró, su voz quebrándose. "tengo miedo." Sollozó, abriendo sus ojos y encontrando los ojos azules de Jack.

¡Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer! Él era el hijo de dos de los Guardianes de la infancia, ¡¿Cómo podría no ser capaz de salvar esta niñita?!

¿Por qué no era como Bunny? Grande e intrépido, Bunny sabría cómo salvar a la niña.

¿O más como su papá? ¡Valiente y fuerte! El solo era Jack St. Norte… comparado a su familia en realidad no era mucho…

Ojos azules inspeccionando su alrededor Jack tomó otro paso hacia adelante que resultó en otra grieta emanando del hielo. "Lo sé, Emma… pero no te va a pasar nada… T-Te juro que no te caerás. Estoy aquí… va a estar bien." Era un extraño momento para pensar en su mamá y su canción especial. Eso realmente le haría sentir mejor ahora.

Tristeza y miedo no eran cosas con las que Jack lidiaba bien, Jack era mejor con cosas que eran… ¡Divertidas! "Esto será muy divertido ¿sí?" Ojos azul cielo aterrizaron en un largo cayado a algunos pies de distancia… a tres pasos de distancia, uno de los niños debe haberlo dejado atrás.

Emma estaba llorando plenamente ahora "¡No lo creo Jack!"

"¿Sabes quién es mi papá?" dijo Jack, ¡Emma no debería estar triste! ÉL podía deshacerse de esta tristeza. "Nicolás St. Norte, rey de los bandidos y…"

"¿Santa Claus?" La tímida pregunta fue hecha muy silenciosamente. Emma reprimió sus lágrimas y una expresión curiosa reemplazó la anteriormente asustada.

Jack asintió sonriendo. "Correcto y ¿Santa Claus te mentiría?" Bueno, Norte le había mentido acerca de ese cachorrito para su sexto cumpleaños, pero no vayamos allí.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro Emma sacudió la cabeza.

"Y como su hijo, yo tampoco te mentiría." Jack la miró a los ojos y por unos momentos se sintió como si no hubiera nada más allí que él y Emma. Él podía hacer esto. "Tú debes creer en mí. Justo como crees en Santa y el Hada de los Dientes ¿está bien?"

Emma pausó y entonces asintió sonriendo a pesar de su miedo.

Y solo con eso, el comportamiento de Jack cambió. Una luz se encendió en su interior y la última cosa que podría estar sucediendo era lo que estaba sucediendo realmente.

"¿Te parece si jugamos?" Jack preguntó alegremente. "Juguemos a brincar, sé que te gusta eso." ¿Cómo sabía eso? Jack no tenía la menor idea, pero algo dentro de él, en su centro dijo que a esta niñita le gustaba jugar a brincar. "Y es tan fácil como… Uno..." Él tomó un gran paso adelante, entonces pretendió perder el equilibrio. "¡Woah!" Sus brazos agitándose para recuperarlo, provocando risitas de Emma.

"Dos." Otro gran paso hacia adelante.

"¡Tres!" Terminó con el último salto, aterrizando cerca al cayado y lo recogió. Jack estaba temblando, pero no tenía nada que ver con el frio. Esto no era nada comparado al Polo Norte y el andaba descalzo por ahí todo el tiempo. Se volvió a concentrar en Emma y extendió sus brazos. "Tranquila, es tu turno." Él dijo arrodillándose y extendiendo el extremo curvado del cayado hacia ella.

Tragando saliva Emma miró sus patines y las grietas como telarañas en el hielo bajo ella. Reuniendo su valentía, tomó un pequeño paso hacia delante.

"Uno." Jack contó suavemente por ella.

Sintiéndose un poco más confiada el próximo paso de Emma es un pequeño salto. Su aterrizaje es tembleque y recupera su equilibrio justo a tiempo, pero el sonido del hielo agrietándose de nuevo resuena por todo el bosque.

"Eso, sigue así, ya van dos pasos." Jack dijo tratando de distraerla del rompimiento del hielo. Ella ya está lo bastante cerca… Apenas al alcance de su cayado.

"¡Tres!" Jack gritó inclinándose hacia adelante y envolviendo el extremo curvado de su cayado alrededor de la cintura de Emma y en un último esfuerzo masivo la arroja con toda su fuerza a la seguridad. Pero el movimiento lo impulsa al hielo agrietado.

Jack aterrizó arrodillado, mirando al rostro sorprendido de Emma le sonrió. Todo estaría bien. El llevaría a Emma a la seguridad de la aldea y les advertiría a todos sobre el lago, que era inseguro ir a patinar allí. Su papá lo llevaría a casa y él le diría orgullosamente a su familia acerca de cómo salvó a Emma.

Y quizás él podría ser un héroe valiente como su papá, un guerrero como su mamá y Bunnymund. Quizás él era alguien a quien los niños podían admirar como Sandy.

Por debajo de él el hielo se rompe y la siguiente y última cosa que Jackson St. Norte sabe es que está sumergido en las oscuras y frías aguas.

-ODLG-

_A una persona, Manny podía darle a una sola persona el poder- hacer a una persona la personificación del Invierno. Le costaría muchísimo porque después de eso el hombre de la luna no sería capaz de comunicarse por un muy, muy largo tiempo._

_Tenía que ser la persona correcta. Alguien bueno, porque el invierno era duro, el Gran Padre Invierno había estado a cargo del invierno desde la era del hielo y todos los inviernos desde entonces habían sido demasiado crueles._

_Una persona, y si esa persona era el hijo de dos de sus grandes amigos quien desinteresadamente había dado su vida por otro niño, entonces que así sea._

_-Pero el hombre de la luna no había llegado a tiempo. Por un corto momento Jackson St. Norte había estado muerto, sin respiración, sin latidos y sin actividad cerebral._

_Al sacar al chico del nuevamente congelado hielo, Manny pudo sentir el miedo y confusión de Jack, y Manny se dio cuenta de la dolorosa verdad._

_El niño había perdido todas sus memorias._

"_Tu nombre," dijo Manny, las últimas palabras que podría enviar a la Tierra en un largo tiempo. "es Jack Frost." Pero eso es todo lo que le pudo decir a Jack._


End file.
